Una de Un Millón
by Meepy Writer
Summary: Siendo una época tan mágica, nadie sabe lo que sucederá. Eso le consta a Yoko, cuya Nochebuena cambió en cuanto él entró en el restaurante donde trabaja.


**Tokumei Sentai GoBusters es propiedad de la Toei. Este es solo un fanfic inspirado en esta época navideña.**

-No hay nada peor que trabajar en Nochebuena...

La joven mesera soltó un suspiro, mientras escuchaba a su compañera reirse.

-Estuviste de acuerdo cuando el jefe propuso vender un "Especial Navideño"- la chica niega con arrepentimiento, haciendo a su compañera reír aún más. -¡Vamos! Esa no es la Yoko que conozco, siempre entusiasta con estas fechas.

-Es diferente cuando eres mesera en un día como hoy, terminas agotada- recogió rápidamente un par de platos que acomoda en una charola. -Y me sorprende el que aún tengas tanto ánimo, Miho.

-Ya me conoces- sonríe mientras le quita la charola de entre las manos y la apoya en su hombro. -Su un espíritu positivo.

Yoko rio, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Te encargas del bar un rato?- Yoko se cruza de brazos pero Miho sonríe con una mirada suplicante. -¡Por fa! Tú limpia vasos mientras veo si puedo robarle unas cuantas galletas a Toru.

-¡Suerte con eso!- sonrió Yoko, dirigiéndose detrás de la barra del bar.

Mientras su amiga desaparecía por la puerta de la cocina, ella apoyo su cabeza sobre su mano, mirando a través de la ventana la nieve que caía con suavidad.

-Otra blanca navidad, mamá- dijo en voz alta con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. -Tal como te gustan.

Hacía ya algunas navidades que estaban solo su hermano y ella, pero nada había dejado de ser cálido y hermoso. A pesar de estar solos, pasaban un rato agradable horneando, colgando adornos y abriendo obsequios. Esa era su tradición.

Pero este año, Ryuji la había invitado a una fiesta de Nochebuena que estaba organizando una de sus amigas de su antigua universidad. Y aunque sonaba muy divertido, Yoko había dejado la respuesta pendiente. No se sentía segura del todo sobre un cambio en su rutina.

El sonido de la campana de la puerta anunciando a un nuevo cliente la regresó a la realidad.

Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con un chico que se sacudía la nieve mientras dejaba su abrigo en el perchero junto a la entrada. Le pareció muy curioso que llegará un cliente tan tarde, así que le lanzó una mirada al reloj. 9:30 pm. Resopló; aún no podía correrlo.

-Bienvenido- saludó, disimulando su cansancio con su mejor sonrisa. -¿Puedo ofrecerle algo?

Completamente en silencio, el chico se dirigió hasta la barra, dejándose caer sobre uno de los bancos con pesadez.

-Dame una cerveza- fue todo lo que dijo, colocando sus manos frente a él.

Yoko asintió, enfocandose en darle lo solicitado, mientras analizaba en su mente todo lo que podría llegar a hacer para defenderse si ese sujeto llegaba a ponerse ebrio y la atacaba. Contempló la posibilidad de gritar, sabiendo que tanto Miho y Toru en la cocina como el jefe Kuroki en su oficina podrían oírla y venir en su auxilio. También podría romperle una botella en la cabeza, lo que sería muy efectivo.

-¡Oye!- la voz del chico la regresó a la realidad. -¿Podrías?

Ella le lanzó una mirada de incomprensión y él se limitó a señalar la bebida que sostenía entre las manos.

-¿Eh?- miró el vaso. -¡Oh! Perdone...

Se apresuró a poner el vaso frente a él, sintiendo como sus mejillas se ponían coloradas.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, el chico solo dio un sorbo y luego se limitó a solo mirar el vaso.

Fue hasta ese momento cuando Yoko pudo observarlo atentamente: tenía puesto un gorro rojo que aplastaba su desordenado cabello negro, del que algunos mechones caían sobre su frente. A juzgar por su rostro, seguramente llevaba un buen rato dando vueltas por la helada ciudad, lo que la llevó a reparar en el hecho de que su ropa era demasiado formal para solo andar vagando por la nieve: usaba un suéter de color café y un pantalón negro, con una bufanda a juego con su gorro. Permanecía con la mirada baja, como si estuviera triste o quizá angustiado.

-¿Qué tanto miras?- su voz le causo un sobresalto, pero fue su mirada lo que la dejó helada en su sitio. Sus ojos, de un negro profundo, se clavaron en los suyos con una intensidad que la puso tan nerviosa que su voz no respondía. -¿Qué de repente no puedes hablar o que?

-S-si... digo... disculpe, no era mi intención- fue todo lo que atino a decir. Avergonzada, se dio la vuelta rápidamente, buscando algo con que distraerse mientras se daba un golpe mental por su torpeza.

Con su mirada clavada en su espalda, le era imposible concentrarse adecuadamente. Podía sentirse la tensión en el ambiente, haciéndola desear salir corriendo de ahí. Miraba con insistencia hacia la puerta de la cocina, esperando que Miho apareciera pronto y la salvara de esa situación tan incómoda.

-Una muy blanca navidad, ¿no crees?- nuevamente su voz le causo un sobresalto, haciendo que lo mirara por encima del hombro.

-Demasiado- sonrió de forma involuntaria, mirando por la ventana.

-A mi mamá le encantaban estos días- el chico soltó un suspiro de nostalgia.

Ese comentario sorprendió a Yoko enormemente, haciéndola girar completamente. Se apoyó en la barra con ambas manos, suspirando igualmente.

-A la mía también- sintió como si su voz tuviera mente propia. -Siempre me acuerdo de ella en estas fechas.

-¿Qué le pasó a la tuya?

Dudó por un momento ante su pregunta, mirándolo inexpresiva. No sabía quién era, ni lo había visto en el restaurante con anterioridad, más por alguna razón sentía que podía confiar en él. Era algo que no le había pasado antes, pero sentía que él la entendería.

-Fallecio hace algunos años- respondió con algo de tristeza, bajando levemente la mirada.

-Lo lamento.

-Gracias- levantó la vista. El chico miraba su vaso fijamente. -¿Y a la tuya?

Él dudó por un segundo antes de responder.

-Mis padres, ambos, perdieron la vida en un accidente- suspiro. -Solo quedamos mi hermana y yo- su vista se perdió a través de la ventana -, aunque en ocasiones parece que estoy solo.

-No pienses de esa forma- se arrepintió de haber dicho algo en cuanto su mirada volvió a clavarse en ella. -Se que quiza no es mi asunto- continuó, sintiéndose más tímida de repente -, pero creo que la única persona que puede comprenderte mejor que nadie es tu hermana. Después de todo, han pasado por el mismo dolor.

-Hace años que no la veo- su tono se volvió frío, provocando un escalofrío en Yoko. -En cuanto pude me fui a estudiar al extranjero y me limite a hablar con ella solo por internet y a veces cartas, pero nada más- dio un largo sorbo a su bebida. -Hay ocasiones en las que ni siquiera respondía.

-Disculpa la pregunta- Yoko fingió concentrarse en limpiar un vaso para no perder el valor -, pero si lo que quieres es estar lo más lejos posible... ¿qué haces aquí?

El chico la miró fijamente, con una mirada tan profunda como inexpresiva. Yoko estaba en silencio, esperando lo peor, cuando de repente comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-Esa es una buena pregunta- habló, aún riendo ligeramente. -Lo mismo me he estado preguntando desde que llegue al aeropuerto esta mañana- suspiro, jugueteando con el vaso frente a él. -Supongo que una parte de mi quiere verla- miró a Yoko. -Pero no tengo valor como para ir a su casa y verla a la cara, menos en un día como hoy. Después de lo mal que la he tratado y lo indiferente que he sido...

-Ella te perdonará- Yoko simplemente no pudo evitar interrumpir. Por enésima vez en la noche la mirada del chico se clavó en ella, pero esta vez ya no dudó. -No se como o porque, pero así son las familias. No importa lo que suceda ni los errores que cometas, siempre estarán dispuestos a recibirte con los brazos abiertos para darte todo su amor. Y en una época como esta, en un día como hoy, todo eso es aún más fuerte- sonrió. -Es algo casi mágico.

Él solo se le quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, pero la sonrisa de Yoko no desapareció.

-No lo había pensado de esa forma...

-Es por eso que estás aquí- el chico arqueó una ceja ante su comentario, haciéndola reír levemente. -No se tú, pero yo creo que el destino te trajo aquí para que te des cuenta de la verdad y no cometas otro error. Ella es todo lo que te queda, no esperes hasta que sea muy tarde. Una oportunidad de un millón y tienes que aprovecharla.

La mirada del chico pareció suavizarse. Era como si le hubiesen tirado una cubeta de agua helada en el rostro.

-Tienes razón- dijo, poniéndose en pie con fuerza. Miró hacía el reloj. -Aún estoy a tiempo, ¡no debo perder ni un segundo!

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta, se colocó su abrigo y habría salido a toda velocidad, de no ser porque dudó mirando hacía la barra.

-Cierto...- dijo, riendo algo avergonzado. -¿Cuánto te debo?

-Olvidalo- Yoko le dedicó una sonrisa. -La casa invita. ¡Ahora corre!

-Gracias por todo- si lo profundo de su mirada era algo que se había quedado grabado en Yoko, definitivamente la calidez de su sonrisa de agradecimiento era algo que se tatuaría en su mente.

Se quedó tan pasmada que ni siquiera se percató de cuando Miho apareció junto a ella.

-Encantador, ¿no crees?

Dio un pequeño brinco por el sobresalto, haciendo a su amiga reír.

-¿De qué hablas?- Yoko se giró, recogiendo el vaso que él había dejado. -Solo necesitaba un empujón en la dirección correcta.

-¿Entonces me dirás que no te diste cuenta de lo increíblemente guapo que era?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- le lanzó una mirada inquisidora. -¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? ¿Qué no estabas en la cocina?

Miho sonrió con picardía.

-Quizá estaba espiando un poquito...

Yoko, enfadada, le lanzó el trapo que tenía entre las manos, el cual le cayo en la cara. Su amiga reía a más no poder.

* * *

En cuanto terminó el turno, lo primero que hizo fue llegar corriendo a casa y arreglarse. Recordaba lo que le había dicho a aquel chico y se sentía realmente convencida que si no aprovechaba esa ocasión se iría para siempre, y podría vivir arrepentida.

-Es el destino- se dijo, mirando el árbol que ella y Ryuji habían decorado. -Además, podría ser divertido.

Cuando su hermano llegó a casa, estaba más que sorprendido de encontrarse a su hermana en la sala, mirando el árbol, lista para acompañarlo.

-¿Entonces si vendrás?

Yoko volteó a mirarlo con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro! Es una oportunidad en un millón, ¿cómo desperdiciarla?

Ryuji no entendía de dónde le había salido tanto ánimo, pero estaba feliz de que su hermanita lo acompañara. Asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras le decía que tomaría un baño y luego irían a la casa de su amiga, donde se celebraría la fiesta.

Mientras esperaba, Yoko preparó algunas galletas que envolvió en un plato con papel celofán. Cuando estaba colocando un moño rojo, la sonrisa del chico apareció en su mente y, sin darse cuenta, una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-¿Y ahora tú, por qué sonríes?- le preguntó Ryuji, lanzandole una mirada inquisidora.

-Recordé algo que me sucedió hoy- y antes de que su hermano pudiese preguntar más al respecto, tomó el plato y corrió hacía la puerta. -¡Vamos, que se nos va a hacer tarde!

Durante todo el camino, Yoko se dedicó a contarle una y mil cosas a su hermano, para que así no preguntará sobre lo que le había sucedido más temprano esa noche. Cuando ya no sabía de que más hablar, fue salvada por una casa blanca de 2 pisos, decorada con varias figuras formadas por luces de colores, frente a la cual Ryuji se estaciono, exclamando:

-¡Aquí es!

Por las ventanas se podía percibir que había una fiesta muy animada en el interior y Yoko se sintió entusiasta y nerviosa al mismo tiempo, dudando si había sido una buena idea.

-Recuerda, una en un millón- le recordó una voz en su cabeza, dándole valor.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Ryuji ya había avanzado y llamado a la puerta, hasta que él la llamó desde la distancia. Se apresuró para alcanzarlo y justo cuando llegó junto a él, una chica con un gorro de Santa les abrió la puerta.

-¡Ryuji, que gusto me da que hayas venido!- le dio un abrazo con gran entusiasmo.

-También me da gusto verte, Rika- sonrió él, devolviendo el abrazo. Cuando se separaron, se hizo a un lado y acercó a Yoko hacía ellos. -Ella es mi hermana pequeña, no se si la recuerdas.

-¡Claro!- respondió la chica, abrazándola de igual forma. -Aunque ya ha crecido mucho.

Yoko sonrió y le entregó el plato de galletas.

-Un pequeño detalle- sonrió.

-¡Gracias! No sabes lo mucho que me encantan. ¡Pero pasen, que aquí está helando!

Ambos entraron en la casa, donde de inmediato Ryuji se dirigió a saludar a sus antiguos amigos de la escuela. Yoko se sintió realmente feliz al ver su sonrisa y él como parecía tan entusiasmado.

-¿Ponche?- le preguntó Rika.

-Por favor.

La anfitriona desapareció en lo que supuso era la cocina, mientras ella por su parte se dirigía a la sala, donde algunas personas conversaban alegremente junto a la chimenea.

Observó la decoración con curiosidad, percatandose de lo bien que todo reflejaba la alegría de la persona que vivía ahí. Habían guirnaldas por todas partes, coronas en las paredes, pero lo más hermoso era el árbol lleno de color y luces. Estaba junto a la chimenea encendida, donde habían 4 botas colgadas y varias fotos sobre la repisa. En una distinguió a Ryuji, quien estaba junto a ella y otros amigos más, luego habían más fotos familiares pero la que más llamó su atención fue una donde estaba Rika cuando era niña junto a sus padres y el que supuso era su hermano.

-Ese seria el mejor regalo- se giró para encontrarse con la anfitriona, quien le entregó un vaso con ponche. -Si él decidiese aceptar mi invitación, yo sería la más feliz de todo el mundo.

Antes de que Yoko le pudiese preguntar al respecto, el timbre de la puerta la interrumpió.

-En seguida vengo- Rika le dedicó una sonrisa. Yoko asintió, correspondiendo el gesto.

La chica se acomodó en un sillón que estaba muy cerca del fuego, por lo que el calor le hizo sentir una alegría bastante acogedora.

-Será una noche fantástica, una de un millón- es lo primero que le vino a la mente, haciéndola reír ligeramente. -Creo que será mi nueva frase favorita.

Pero un grito de alegría la sacó de su ensoñación, haciéndola que mirase en dirección a la entrada.

-¡Escuchen todos!- Rika parecía más que feliz. Sostenía un regalo entre sus manos, pero esa no era la razón de su entusiasmo. -¡Quiero conozcan a mi hermano!

Yoko no alcanzó a distinguir nada, porque una persona junto a ella se puso de pie para ver la escena. Soltó una risa y miró hacía la foto sobre la chimenea, sonriendo.

-Un milagro de navidad- dijo, sintiéndose feliz de que el deseo de Rika se hiciera realidad.

Se concentró en su ponche y en escuchar los alegres villancicos que inundaban el ambiente, hasta que se percató que alguien se acercaba. Era Rika, quien iba a poner su obsequio junto a los demás que estaban debajo del árbol.

-Me alegro que hayas recibido lo que querías- le comentó con una sonrisa.

Rika no podía ser más feliz y eso se notaba en el brillo en su mirada y su enorme sonrisa.

-¡De verdad que la navidad es mágica!

Ambas chicas rieron. De repente, Rika le hizo una seña a alguien para que se acercará e hizo que Yoko se pusiera de pie.

-Deja te lo presentó- apenas estuvo cerca, lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacía ellas. -Yoko, él es mi hermano menor, Hiromu.

Ella no cabía en si de la sorpresa. Era él, el chico del bar, y él también la había reconocido.

-Hiromu, ella es Yoko, la hermana de Ryuji, un compañero de la universidad.

Yoko sintió como si voz se hubiese hecho humo de repente. Sus miradas se habían quedado clavadas y sentía que sus mejillas enrojecían levemente.

-¡Vaya! Me da gusto verte de nuevo- saludó Hiromu con una sonrisa.

-¡Espera! ¿Ya se conocían?- Rika parecía confundida.

-Algo así- Yoko se sintió aliviada al escuchar su voz. -Fue una casualidad, de hecho.

-Una en un millón- el que Hiromu usará esa frase la hizo sonreír.

Rika le lanzaba miradas a ambos sin comprender que sucedía, pero a la vez parecía entusiasta con la idea.

-Los dejo chicos- dijo, sonriendo con la picardía de una hermana mayor -, debo ir a servir la cena.

Ninguno respondió, pero eso no le importó. Mientras se alejaba miraba por encima de su hombro a ambos, quienes sonreían mientras tomaban asiento junto a la chimenea.

* * *

 **Espero que sus deseos se hagan realidad y que sus corazones estén llenos de este espíritu de fiesta.**

 **Este fic es mi regalo para todos ustedes, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Bueno...**

 **¡Muy Feliz Navidad a todos! *w***


End file.
